Eos Elara
Eos, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is Main Character's brother. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Eos has olive skin with blue streaks, black hair with blue streaks, and blue eyes. His facial hair is a light to medium stubble. He wears a pair of googles around his neck and a blue button jacket with light blue streaks. Personality As the eldest sibling, Eos carries himself with confidence, and as Sol mentions, he is an avid conversationalist. The extent of his flirtiness is dependent on your choices. He is protective of his siblings, and seems closer to Main Character than to Pax because Pax left Cyber, "abandoning" you both in his eyes. Given his status as a Vanguard Marshall, he upholds the law and tries to settle conflicts peacefully. He detests the Jura and refers to them as "glorified murderers". Because of this, he is shown to be hypocritical given that he refuses to acknowledge that Heze is a war criminal. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 1: Sky Captain * Chapter 2: The Atlas * Chapter 3: Meet The Passengers * Chapter 4: Among the Crew * Chapter 5: Distress Call * Chapter 6: Art of Interrogation * Chapter 7: Mark of the Lektra * Chapter 8: Stowaway * Chapter 9: Cross-Examination * Chapter 10: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Chapter 11: Under the Mask * Chapter 12: Last of the Assassins * Chapter 13: The Capital * Chapter 14: Under Fire * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 17: Fallout * Chapter 18: Marshalls * Chapter 19: Breaking Point * Chapter 20: Rogue Planet * Chapter 21: Homeworld * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships Main Character Main Character states that he is overprotective, but he counters this by stating it's his job as your older brother to be worried. He says he built his life around MC and Pax, and wouldn't be on the Atlas if he hadn't. If you hand Heze over to the Jura, he will express his disappointment and says that he can't respect your decision. Since he is not part of the Atlas crew, he doesn't tell MC about his Vanguard mission or duties (such as, escorting Senator Tauri to the capital), which hurts MC's feelings but MC publicly pretends it doesn't. Privately, MC angrily tells Eos that he put the crew and passengers in danger; Eos tells MC that he did it to protect Lyra, not to hurt MC. In Chapter 22, if Main Character decides to give the Astral Charges to the Jura, the Jura destroy the Void and the Vanguard ships. Eos tells the Main Character that he has to go in hiding because the Jura will hunt the Vanguard. He tells you that if he had to do it all again, he would have left the Marshalls to stay in Main Character's life and Pax's. Main Character made the galaxy worth protecting in his eyes. If MC decides to sacrifice himself/herself, he tearfully begs MC not to do it and come home. Pax Elara It is stated by Main Character that Pax and Eos always bicker with each other, forcing MC as the middle child to mediate. Pax becomes upset with Eos when he calls the Vanguard (and Admiral Deimos comes aboard) around the same time she tries to smuggle a Jura agent. Eos tells Pax that he didn't do it to hurt her; he only wanted to protect Lyra. However, Pax believes he cares more about everyone else than he cares about his family, that he acts like he has to fix her and doesn't accept her for who she is. Eos counters that she doesn't take responsibility for anything, and that she abandoned both him and MC when she left Cyber. In Chapter 12, if Pax chooses to save Zaniah, Eos will keep it from the Vanguard for her, not for Zaniah. When a dark figured assassin tries to kill Eos, Pax defends him and punches the assassin's throat with delios knuckles killing her. In Chapter 22, if Main Character decides to give the astral charges to the Vanguard, Pax decides to leave you and Eos. Your older brother is emotional and begs her not to go, but she has to be true to herself even if she is upset with the General. Lyra Lyra is one of Eos' love interests. Zekei Sentry Zekei is one of Eos' love interests. Straight out of the academy, Zekei is partnered with Eos, the senior and thus more experienced Marshall, when they are assigned to the Atlas. They share a room and in Chapter 18, Eos can decide if they take their relationship to the next level. If he doesn't, they will stay friends. Deimos Deimos is one of Eos' love interests. In Chapter 9, Eos has the option to train in the Atlas' combat room with Deimos. Oberon As of Chapter 13, Oberon is one of Eos' potential love interests. Oberon is Eos' former partner in the Vanguard. His fate is determinant in Chapter 22, depending on if Eos decides to help him fight Quandry. Gallery Other Looks Eos Full View.png|Full View Eos Shirtless.png|Shirtless Eos Underwear.png|Underwear Miscellaneous AtV Eos blaster .jpg|Eos Blaster Trivia * On August 20, 2018 the writers in charge of this book gave away a few spoilers. ** Among them being that we get to play as each of three siblings and each one comes with its own set of love interests.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/8/20/across-the-void ** He was also confirmed to be part of the Cyber alien race in Chapter 1. * He bares some resemblance to Spanish singer Enrique Iglesias. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Eos is an asteroid family in the outer region of the asteroid belt named after the Greek goddess of the dawn. ** Moreover, his last name Elara is one of Jupiter's moons. * He says he spent time undercover for the Vanguard in the past. From that, he received an upgrade to his Cyber matrix. * Like Pax, Eos has an internal VSS System as noted in Chapter 18. * In Chapter 22, if the Jura won the war, he will tell you that he'll be leaving and goes into hiding. After all, as a Vanguard Marshall, he fears he would be hunted down. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Alien Category:Cyber Category:Law Enforcement Category:LGBT